


Body of a killer, mind of a child

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Mother Complex, Murderers, Mutilation, Parent/Child Incest, Serial Killers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: (Similar to 'Killer From Crystal Lake)A woman runs away from her abusive husband but to only be kidnapped the same night by a masked killer who was infamous for the many murders of men.She feared.the worst, the mask killer killing her and mutilating her body to the most gruesome extremes.But he didn't.In fact he didn't we her as fresh meat to kill, more of a admiration, A lust, and sense of love that no man has ever given her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

2:00 in the morning, mother's day, a young woman was walking down the dirt path of the forest. Looking for a nearby gas station to call the police since she couldn't call from home. She had just ran away from her home a few miles from her spot. Getting away after 2 years of abuse from her husband.

She was tired and hungry. She only got the clothes on her back and nothing more. Not wanting to make anything suspicious from her so called lover.

After 10 minutes of walking, she suddenly heard a strange rustling sound coming from the leg side of the path. She froze in terror. Fearing that her husband must of figured out about her escape. She grabbed a nearby stick from the ground and circled the area, ready to attack if her husband popped out.

She took a few steps backwards trying to keep her composure, until she felt someone behind her. She immediately turned around, realizing that her wits were right.

"Going somewhere...Honey?" he smirked"You better not be trying to call the police are you?"

"Stay back!" She yelled fearfully

But her husband chuckled.

"Silly girl, when will you learn that you belong to me, and that no matter what you do, your life is in my hands?"

"I'm done with your tricks, now get away from me, or I'll-!"

"Or you what!?" He shouted "Kill me!?"

She squeaked in fear, dropping her stick.

"Told you, you can't hurt me, you love me too much" he said devilishly "You were always a weak girl, always terrified of what I would do to you"

"Because you don't love me"

"Oh I do, I just want obedience, is it that hard?" He said in a soft voice"Can't you just give up and submit like a good wife..."

As he kept with his manipulative words, the woman's frustrated face turned into absolute horror. She even took a few steps back trying to get away from her husband.

"...and another thing...Why are you walking away!?" He roared

She didn't say a word, just slowly pointed her finger behind him. The husband was confused, what could possibly scare her more than him?

But atlas, he sighed and turned around to see what it was. However his facial expression turned into absolute terror. He gasped in horror, now realizing why his wife was so scared.

It was tall man with dirtied up clothes, a bloodied apron, and Ski mask and a large Cleaver. He stood there, breathing heavily, looking down at the fearful couple.

"H-H-Hello?" He shivered

The man didn't respond, just pointed his weapon at his neck. It was made clear that he had no intention on talking. He wanted to kill them. He wanted them dead.

It was also made clear by his wife's shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!"

Screaming in terror they ran as fast as they could away from the man, but the man just sighed and ran after them.

Meanwhile, the couple ran into the forest, hiding in the bushes in absolute fear. They completely forgot about what they were even doing before the killer even greeted them.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked

"Okay!?" She screamed silently "Some lunatic is going to kill us!?"

"I think I heard about this man, I think he's the...he's the golden oak killer"

"What!!!?" She screamed

"Wash, we can't get caught by your screaming, if he finds out were both dead!"

"But he only killed men?"

"Are we sure he hasn't killed anymore?"

He had a point, god knows what other people he has killed.

"I'm scared" she cried"I don't wanna die!"

"It's okay sweetheart, we're going to get out of this, after that we'll call the police and arrest that bastard"

The woman called down and gave him a disgruntled look.

"And so will you"

"Woman!" He screamed "Do you think that it's important to talk about that at a time like this!?"

"Yes!" She shouted "I'm tired of your shit, I'm done, and I don't care what you try to do, you will go to jail and I'll tell everyone how much of a evil bastard you are!!!!"

"Why you piece of-!"

The husband went to attack her, but before he could lay a finger, he was knocked out and collapsed to the ground. She screamed in terror of the scene.

She then looked up to find the mask killer looking down at them once again.

"Please...Please don't kill me!" She sobbed

The killer kneel down and gently played with her hair, before grabbing a clothes and covering her mouth with it.

"Mama" he murmured

The woman was confused on why he said that, but she couldn't think anymore. Because she was already passed out.

**********************************************  
Somewhere in a house in the middle of the forest, the woman suddenly gained consciousness from the medicated cloth. She wasn't tied up for anything, but was lying on a mattress in what tit seemed.to be a basement. The place contained knives and blades. Weapons of all shapes and sizes. All stained with old blood.

She was going to die.

She screamed in fear of the idea, but to only be interrupted by loud muffles next to her. It wss her husband, gagged, and tied to a wooden plank.

"Oh god!" She gasped in horror

Quickly she took off the gag, allowing him to breath. He looked at her and said in a loud voice...

"Where are we!?" He screamed

"I think were in the killer's basement" she whimpered

"I'm surprised, he didn't tie you down, not to mention you have a mattress, but it doesn't matter now" he said"You have to get me out of this"

"Okay!" She shivered

In reality she only wanted to set him free so they could escape and she can get him arrested. But even she didn't want to give her husband such a gruesome fate.

Sue attempted to set him free, but suddenly they heard the door open. She quickly went back to her spot, and watched as the killer came downstairs. He looked different this time, now wearing a simple shirt and pants, also covered in old blood, and holding a white dress in his hand.

He looked at the woman blankly, before throwing the dress at her.

"Put it on" he said softly

Frantically she took off her clothes and out in the dress, watching tearfully fearing for her life.

"Beautiful" he giggled "You look lovely mama"

"Mama?" She said in confusion

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The husband growled

"None of your concern, you animal" he said in a deep voice"Don't worry, I'll kill you once I'm done with her"

"You're gonna kill me!?" She screamed

"Sssh, no mama, I'm not gonna kill you" he said gently"But I will most definitely give you some lovely treatment"

He played with her hair before caressing it gently. For some odd reason it made the woman blush a little. Her husband was never this gentle with her.

The husband watched in horror of that scene, who knows what that anger would've been. The fact that this serial killer is attempting to rape his wife, or the fact that he being so sweet to her that she's liking it.

"If you lay another finger on my wife I'm going to to-!"

"SHUT UP!!" He snapped pointing his knife at his neck"Like you don't harm her either, you have no right to tell me what to do with mama after what you have done"

"She's not your mother you lunatic" he hissed

"She is to me, and once your gone she'll be mine forever" he said in a sweet voice

He place the knife down near the table before he went over to the woman, who seemed to calm down from the screaming, but was still fearful of the worst.

The man leaned over to her and rubbed his head on her chest. The woman felt his short, thick, black hair with her hands seemingly enjoying the tender love she was given.

The man lifted up his head and slowly too off his mask, exposing his face. The woman gasped in shock. He looked absolutely beautiful. Despite the obvious disfigurement on his forehead. A scar that must of happened a long time ago. That hasn't seem to go away.

"Mama, I love you" he smiled "Please take me"

The husband, now furious, shouted at her to stop. Saying that he's fooling you so he could kill them all. However the woman couldn't hear his words anymore, she didn't want to hear him.

The mans slowly took off his clothes and kissed she's passionately on the lips, pinning her on her back and lifting up she dress. He took of her underwear and tossed it at the husband's face. Which he did purposely just to tick him off.

"Had you have sex before?" He asked the woman

"Yes, two days ago"

"Why, doesn't that hurt?"

"If was for our anniversary, I didn't feel painful that day"

He didn't seem happy by her words and glared at the husband with utter disgust.

"You remind me of my father, he hurt my mother so badly that in the end we both decided to kill him, he was my first kill, and I had no regret"he said softly" I've killed many men who have done this to their lovers, so killing you will be a price of cake to me, remember that"

"Wait, don't kill him!" She screamed

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't deserve that fate, just let him get arrested and thrown in jail"

"And expose myself... No, besides, don't you want me mama?"

"...I don't know, I fear you'll hurt me"

"No no, I don't hurt women, nor children, I'm a child myself, I don't like seeing women cry" he sniffles"Not like my mother went through "

"...I do" she said changing her mind

It made the man smile, gently he thrusted into her, causing her to moan in pleasure. He wss happy that she liked it, so he went faster and harder into her. Now she was moaning loudly, much to her husband's rage.

This would continue for a long time, until they came in pleasure, their moans filling the room.

The man gently pulled out, holding the woman into his arms. 

"I love you!" The woman cried"I love you so much"

"Me too mama"

"Why do you call me mama?"

"Because you are my mama" he smiled

Blushing she kissed his scar before she was out back to the floor. The man went to get a knife and handed it to her.

"Now kill him!" He demanded

"What!?" She screamed

"He hurt you mama, don't you want him to pay?"

The looked at the knife in her hand before getting closer to her husband. He better for her to stop, saying that he was sorry and would never hurt her again.

But she only replied something that would shook his core until his death.

"Why should I?" She smirked 

"Because you're my wife and we need to get out of here!?"

"I don't have a husband, I only have my son, my husband died a long time ago"

"What are you talking about!?"

"He harmed me so badly, that we decided to kill him and chop up his body before burning it into ashes, I only have my darling boy"

Unexpectedly the door opened again, showing a middle aged woman in her nightgown, coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down here?" She yawned"Sweetheart, did you do something? "

"Ms!" The husband screamed "Please call the police, your son is a psycho!"

She put on her glasses and looked at the scene. She then looked at the woman, the man and her son, before letting out a chuckle.

"Oh darling, you found a lover didn't you?"

"Mhm" he nodded

"Oh, how wonderful" she gushed"Well, I'll be going back to bed now, have fun love birds"

Giggling she headed to the door, before turning back to the husband and saying...

"And by the way, we don't have a phone, so you're on your own young man"She smirked" **And I don't give a shit what he does to you, you probably deserve it for harming this wonderful lady, may god have mercy on you soul** "

Her voice sounded so ruthless, evil, devious that UT made him scream in horror. 

The mother just cackled and left the basement with the door wide open, wanting to hear what they do to him.

The woman looked at the man with confusion.

"That's my mother" he smiled

"Oh, I thought she was dead"

"It's okay mama, I can understand the confusion" he blushed"Now how about we kill this bastard and make love in my room, mother loves to join in the fun you know"

"Oh, how adorable"she smiled

She didn't know why she liked the idea of his mother doing sexual things with him, but it made her smile a little.

" you sick fuck!"the husband shouted"I hope you all rot in hell!"

But in the end they grew tired of his shouting, the woman threw the wedding ring at him, before stabbing him in the throat. 

Together they killed him and mutilated his body, before burning it into ashes and throwing it into the river. After that the man took his new wife back home, where they lived happily together. Murdering for their love.


	2. Chapter 2

_News report: The Golden oak killer has struck again, with two more victims on his list. A couple from Golden Oak village. The husband's burned remains found near a ditch this morning. The only way the poor family had to identify the man was from the wedding ring he wore. No signs of the woman however, and in laws of the married couple worry and pray for a chance for her to be alive._

_'My son!'The mother sobbed'I lost my son, and I think that my daughter in law is dead too, at least I hope she isn't'_

_The family says that the couple were inseparable, living together in love in their beautiful cabin. Another sad and unfortunate death from the golden oak killer._

The tv turned off. 

"Hmph!" The woman pouted"I know they had no idea about the abuse, it this just ticks me off!"

The mother, who was sitting on a couch next to her, rubbed her hand on her back. As if she wanted to comfort her.

"dear child, it's okay, you don't have to worry about that anymore" she smiled"You have my son now"

The woman grinned gently as she thought about her new husband. Unlike her former one, he was nicer and more gentler than he was. Despite being a serial killer, he only targeted abusive men only, he would normally leave the woman and children alone. 

Her husband came back inside of the house with a dead elk on his shoulder.

"I'm home!" He said in a cheerful voice

"Oh darling, you always know how to get a good hunt" she gushed, rushing over to him and give him a kiss on the lips. 

"Okay mother, I need to skin this elk for dinner"

He took the elk downstairs to the basement. He usually kills people there, but it was also where he prepares the meat for dinner. It turned out most of the blades were nearly just a animals only. He was more of a knife person than a axe one.

The woman looked at the photos on the wall. It was mostly just pictures of er husband when he was younger, his mother when she was young, there other family members and some paintings. However what caught her eyes was a picture of her husband, the mother and the father, who's face was scratched out.

"Ms?" The woman asked

"please dear, call me mother" she said sweetly

"Oh, Mother, is that you and your son with your husband?"

The mother got up from the couch to take the picture off the wall. She looked at it blankly and sighed.

"Yes, but he's not my husband anymore"She said" the reason I still kept it was because it had my dear boy on it, I couldn't burn it"

"Oh"

"Besides, it's more of a trophy now" she said softly "a way of celebrating my dear boy's love for me"

"When you two killed him, right?"

"Yes" she smiled and looked back at her"want to know what happened?"

She nodded.

The mother sat down next to her, drinking her tea before looking back at her again.

"let's see, it all started when your husband was only 13 years old"

(Flash back)

_His father worked as a carpenter, crafting wooden furniture for customers, he sometimes hunted for food and would throw parties every week with the neighbors at the time. My boy loved his father, he wanted to be just like him, and I loved him too. However, things didn't go as planned._

_It was winter, and his father had trouble finding food to eat. My boy was so hungry that he wanted to help him._

"Father, can I help you with the hunting?"

_However, instead of a simple answer, he turned to him in rage. I've never seen him so angry in my life._

"No!"he shouted "And if you ever ask again, I'll kill you!"

"Honey please!" His mother screamed "He just wanted to help"

Enraged he slapped her in the face. The mother was in shock of it and began to cry.

"Oh shut up woman, let this be a lesson on never interrupting me!"

"Father stop hurting mother!" He yelled"What did she ever do to you"

The father turned to the son in anger.

"You're gonna regret saying that boy"

_He didn't even hesitate. He just grabbed a knife and slit his head. He was in so much pain that I couldn't bare to see him like this, I tried to help him...but you already know what happened to me after that._

_"That's awful, all of this over some food!?"she gasped_

_No, turned out he was always like this, and this was his breaking point. Soon after that day he abused us all. He was never loving, he was mean, he was cruel and he never saw us as him loved one anymore._

_I finally saw his true colors, and there was nothing I could do to stop him._

_And as for my son, he changed. He didn't have that sweet smile anymore. He was silent most of the time. He never dared to talk back to his father. I thought I would never see him smile ever again._

_It was matter it one until he and I had enough of the abuse. So one night, we planned something sinister._

_" The murder "_

_Yes. The plan was simple, I would lure him into the forest for a little talk, and then my son would get the knife, and kill him instantly._

"Honey? "The mother said softly" How are you feeling "

The young boy, covered in blood, looked back at his mother with a devious smile.

"I'm happy mother" he said cheerfully"now he won't hurt us anymore "

_And so we got rid of the body and went back home. We got rid of anything reminding us of him. We were finally free, but as you know, thanks to him, my dear boy despised men who abuse their loved ones, and now make a living of killing every wicked man he could catch._

(Present time)

"Isn't it wonderful" she smirked evily "My dear boy, killing for the sake of justice, but as you know dear, it was mostly just for fun anyway"

"Mother!" The husband shouted "It's done!"

"oh goody!" she giggled "Well dear, let's begin cooking, we need to have dinner after all"

"Right" she nodded


End file.
